I will Love you Forever
by KyO and ToHrU are LoVeRs
Summary: Well,Kyo yells out loud how he feels about Tohru, and so on and so on..haha find out for yourself! KyoxTohru...DUH! Please R&R!
1. I Admit It

**I admit it**

"Hey Kyo! There's Yuki off with your girl again!" says one of Kyo's friends.

"...she aint my girl!"

"Aww c'mon Kyo! I see you everyday! Youre madly in love with her!" says another of Kyo's friends.

"Shut up! No i'm not!"

"ADMIT IT KYO!" says Kyo's other friend.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Not until you admit you have feelings for her!" says his friend.

"Nah, he wont say it." says his other friend.

"He's too scared!" another of his friends says.

"hahahaahaha!" (A/N: some friends...)

" grrrr..."

"Whats the matter Kyo? HAH! He does! He is in love with her!"

"FINE! I ADMIT IT! I LOVE TOHRU!" yells Kyo loudly for everyone to hear.

Everybody stares at him.

Kyo blushes like mad. He turns several shades of red. Then he ran out the door.

Tohru looks at the open door that Kyo just ran out of...shocked. _'Kyo?'_

Dammit! She heard me! Everybody heard me! What...what should i do? Kyo lying on a tree branch, reminiscing what had just happened.

HOME

Tohru looked everywhere, but couldnt seem to find Kyo anywhere.

"Shi-Shigure?"

"hm?"

"Do you know where Kyo ran off to?"

"I'm so sorry my dear Tohru, but i havent seen him at all today."

"Oh. Okay. Thats alright."

Now Tohru was really worried. It had been hours since that incident in school.

_'FINE! I ADMIT IT! I LOVE TOHRU!'_

Its was almost midnight, and Kyo isnt home yet. She decided to go look for him.

"Kyo? Kyo? Where are you?"

She looked for almost half an hour, but still no luck. Suddenly, a noise was heard in the bushes.

Tohru turned to the bushes. "Kyo?"

But the shadowed figure did not happen to be him.

"Hey, what a babe. Guys! Get over here!" the drunk man shouts.

A crowd of drunk men appear beside him.

Tohru starts to back away. She was frightened.

The men started to come closer to Tohru. One of the men happened to be behind her and grabbed a hold of her arms.

"let go..." mumbles Tohru squirming to get away.

But no luck, she couldnt get away. One of the men had already removed her top, ripping it to shreds. One of the straps of her bra ripped from one of the guys on her.

"NO! LET GO! LET GO OF ME! HELP!" screamed Tohru.

One of the men covered her mouth so that no one would hear.

Unfortunately for them, someone had heard her scream and had come after them.

"Huh? WATCH OUT!"

The orange haired guy took out all of the drunk men that intended to rape Tohru.

"K-Kyo?"

He turns around to see Tohru with cuts right below her stomach. It was shocking to see Tohru...with no top.

Kyo blushes and asked if she was okay. She said that she was fine and that they didnt do anything to her.

"Dammit! Why didnt you yell earlier?" Kyo asks.

"I'm..I'm sorry..." Tears started to form in her eyes.

Kyo looks at her. She was cold. She was crying.

He took off his jacket and put it on her.

"dont apologize..."

Tohru looks at Kyo and smiles. "Thank you Kyo."

"yea..yea.." He was still reminiscing what had happened this morning.

_'FINE! I ADMIT IT! I LOVE TOHRU!'_

He walked her up to her room and said goodnight.

She smiled at him and says good night as she closes her door. She changes into her pajamas and lies down in bed.

"oh Kyo..."

I cant believe she didnt have a reaction to me. After what happened. Kyo lies down in bed looking up at the ceiling. Then he climbs onto the roof and falls asleep.

"Tohru..."


	2. I Think I Love You Too

"Oh Tohru...I love you so much..." Kyo mentions.

"Kyo...i do...too.."

Kyo kisses her causing Tohru to blush like mad. She returned his kiss. They started to move towards the bed while kissing, and even more than just a mere kiss was happening, they were (A/N: you dont even WANNA know what they were doing, so i wont tell you. HAHA!)

Tohru opens her eyes to find that it was only a dream.

She then changes into her school uniform and makes her way downstairs to make breakfast.

"Ah! Whats for breakfast this morning, my dear Tohru?" Shigure walks in happily.

"Oh! Good morning Shigure! We are just going to have pancakes today."

"Thats fine with me!"

As Kyo yawns, he enters the room. He looks at Tohru and Shigure.

"yo."

"Good morning Kyo!" says Shigure.

Tohru just looks at him, blushing. She couldnt face him. She just COULDNT! So she turned away.

Both Shigure and Kyo were staring at her now.

"Tohru?" asks Shigure.

Kyo thought that it was the fact of what happened yesterday at school.

"I'm gonna go to school early." Kyo says. "I dont need breakfast."

Then, Kyo runs out the door.

"Good. I still have money to go to a fastfood restaraunt or something."

Shigure asks what was wrong with Tohru.

"Its..Its nothing."

SCHOOL

"Hey Tohru!" Uo shouted.

"Oh. HI UO!" Tohru smiles.

"So...how was carrot top? Did ya talk to him? You know..about what he said yesterday?"

"um...no."

"You avoided him?"

"Well..kinda."

"why?"

"well...uh..."

AFTER CLASS

Tohru feels as if Kyo is mad at her. I would be mad at me if i were him. I didnt say a word to him all day.

She looked at the ground starting to feel tears swell up in her eyes. It's true...i love him...i love Kyo...

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Tohru was hoping to see Kyo's smiling face. But, she was disappointed after finding out it was only Yuki.

"Miss. Honda?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. No there isnt. So dont worry." Tohru smiles.

"All right"

Me and Yuki walked home together with no Kyo with us.

When we arrived home i went straight up to my room.

I looked up to the ceiling. I was falling in love with Kyo more and more every time i thought about him. _"I LOVE TOHRU!"_

She couldnt get those words out of her head. She loved him too. Tohru wanted to tell him, but lately, he has been avoiding her.

Whenever he saw her, he ran away. She felt tears.

"Kyo..."

Then, she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Tohru. Tohru!"

"hm?" She wakes up to find Kyo right in her face. "Kyo?"

"Hey..."

"whats wrong?"

"Dont ask me. You were the one crying in your sleep. I had to wake you up anyway to cook and stuff."

"where's Shigure and Yuki?"

"Out."

Tohru then realized that she was talking with Kyo. She finally talked with him.

"I'm gonna...be on the roof if ya need me fer anything.." and with that, he left to go on the roof.

Tohru watched as he left the room. She then made her way downstairs to start dinner.

"Kyo?"

Kyo looks to find Tohru climbing the ladder and sitting right next to him.

"The foods ready."

"Alright."

Tohru got up, then sat back down when Kyo pulled her towards him.

This made her blush.

"Tohru. Do you..."

She stares at him for a while. "Yes?"

"Do you...love me?

* * *

HAHA! Do you like it? I really hope so. THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND FIC!


	3. Be With Me Forever

Tohru stares at Kyo with wide eyes.

"Heh. I figured. Alright Lets go eat now."

Tohru doesnt move. Instead she grabs HIS arm.

She pulls him closer to her.

Kyo then turns several shades of red.

"Tohru? What are yo-? He was distracted when she stroked his hair in her fingers.

"Kyo..."

He is surprised when she lets go of his hair and places her lips on his.

Kyo with eyes wide opened, looks at Tohru closing her eyes while kissing him.

Then, he returned the kiss. When they let go of the long kiss, she left down the ladder and said that dinner was ready once again.

After dinner, Kyo lies down on the roof under the beautiful stars.

She..._kissed_ me..does this mean...? she loves me...?

Tohru went straight to her room after a totally silent dinner. For a while, it was awfully quiet until the sound of Yuki and Shigure's voice was heard.

THE NEXT DAY

Tohru wakes up pretty early the next day and starts breakfast.

"So my darling flower! How was your night with Kyo last night?"

Tohru started to blush.

"It...was fine."

Kyo walked down the stairs and looked at Tohru then back to Shigure.

"I'm starving like hell!"

"Oh yeah!" Tohru remembers. She cooks breakfast for everyone to eat.

Yuki, unfortunately, had a meeting so he left for school early, so Kyo and Tohru had to walk to school together.

While walking, Kyo breaks the silence. "Tohru?"

She looks behind her to see Kyo stopping at a beautiful flower garden.

"Why did you...kiss me last night?"

"Oh. I'm sorry! I hope i didnt make you feel uncomfortable!"

"haha. No Tohru. You made me happy."

Tohru smiles and giggles a little. "Well..."

She gives him a quick kiss. "Lets go to school now!"

They were still walking...

"Tohru...do you love me?"

She stops walking and looks down.

"Yes Kyo...I love you so much!" Tohru says while a tear accidently drops.

With that, he gave her a long kiss that she enjoyed well.

"I Love You Too."

* * *

Okay! Kinda Corny. HAHA! Oh well, WHADDYA THINK? 


End file.
